Not Again!
by Ursa's number one fan
Summary: Binky Barnes having difficults with school and possibily have to repeat third grade again.
1. White Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur.

Not Again! Chapter 1: White Lies

Just before school was out for the day, Mr Ratburn hands back the math test the students took yesterday.  
"Not again." Binky says in disappointment after glancing at the F marked on his test.  
Mr. Ratburn says "Don't forget about your paper on the civil war are due tomorrow."  
Binky angrily shoves the test into his backpack. Then Mr. Ratburn dismisses the class as usual.

Binky opens the back door of the family car and sits down.  
Mrs. Barnes look back at her son and asks, "how was you day sweetie?"  
Binky looks down as he says, "I guess it was okay."  
"So nothing really interesting happened?" Mrs Barnes said in a questioning tune. Then She remembers that Binky took a test the day before and asks in wonder, "How did you do on the math test?"  
"Ummm... I don't know" Binky says nervously.  
Mrs. Barnes was surprised. She thought to herself its unusual for Mr. Ratburn not to have tests not corrected the next day.

The Barnes arrived home and Binky ran into the house and threw his backpack on the floor next to the door. Binky was too preoccupied with wrestling match, that was going to start in a few minutes, to realize that the test his mother was asking about fell out of the bag when he toss it.  
Mrs. Barnes walk into the family room and was going to ask Binky what he wanted to eat for dinner but before she could asked the doorbell rang. She opened the door and noticed it was Ms. Ratika and let her in for the coffee. As they were heading to the kitchen Mrs. Barnes notice the paper on the floor and picks it up and is shock to see it was the test that she asked her son about earlier.  
"Thanks so much for taking care of my daughter Tuesday when she was sick," say Ms. Ratika then noticed Mrs. Barnes expression, "What the matter?"  
Mrs. Barnes look sad and says "My son told me that he didn't get back this test today but he did and even worse he receive a failing grade on it. I wish he could tell me that he having these types of problems again, I'm afraid he probably has to repeat third grade again."  
Mrs. Barnes and Ms. Ratika went into the kitchen and was discusses Mrs. Barnes dilemma about her son failing third grade. Ms. Ratika said that she would be glad to tutor Binky.

Later that day, at dinner Mr. and Mrs. Barnes were upset with Binky. Mrs. Barnes was crying and asks Binky, "Binky, why did you say he didn't get your math test back from Mr. Ratburn? You should have told me the truth that you flunked it."  
"But Mom!" Binky say angrily.  
"Binky you mother is right, and she and I have low tolerance for being lied to we discussed it we are going to have to ground you for two weeks" Mr Barnes says.  
"But the big wrestling match is on next monday and I don't want to miss it," Binky says.  
"You should have thought of that before you decided to hide stuff from us." Mr. Barnes says angrily.  
"Honey, calm down, Please, I'm sure Binky just scared of repeating third grade again," Mrs. Barnes says in hope of trying to cool down the situation.  
"That has nothing to do with the fact that he lied to us about the test" Mr. Barnes says.  
Mrs. Barnes got upset with her husband comment and says, "I'm certain it does and I think Binky needs to help with his studying and assignments"  
"What do you suggest on helping" Mr. Barnes exclaim, "Every time you or I try to help with he just tries to push the entire thing off on us."  
"Ms. Ratika said she would be gladly to tutor him." Mrs. Barnes explains then she ask "Binky, would you try that for me sweetie?"  
Binky was unsure if he liked the idea once he ungrounded it would interfere with wrestling and ballet and other things he enjoys very much. But looking at his mother face he decided that maybe he just need a little more time to think about it.

To Be Continued.


	2. Repetition

Not Again! Chapter 2: Repetition.  
  
Binky angrily stares nearly empty paper in front of him. I can't believe I got grounded for getting a F on a test when they know I stink at math, Binky thinks to himself. Binky wonders how Mr. Ratburn can read the same assignments every single year since its boring him to redo them again a second time. Binky then closes the book that he had open on the Civil War.  
Binky lies down in his bed with earphones on listening to his favorite band. The next thing Binky knew it was morning he must have dozed off listening to music. Binky quickly opens the civil war book and scribbles in nonsense down to make his paper look more complete.  
"Binky, we need to go now so you're not late for school." Mrs. Barnes yells from downstairs.  
Binky threw his the paper and his books into his backpack and rushes downstairs. When Binky got to the kitchen he wonders why his mother look different.  
"Lets go, Binky. You can eat in the car." Mrs. Barnes says.  
  
Barnes car pulls up to Lakewood Elementary. Binky steps out of the car and get a awkward feeling something different but he couldn't figure it out.  
"Have a good day at school, Sweetie." Mrs. Barnes says.  
Binky waves at his mom and says "See you later."  
  
Binky nervously walks into Mr. Ratburn's class a few minutes late. The other students start to laugh; the Binky looks up and realize he doesn't recognize anyone in his class.  
"What's going on?" Binky says in shock.  
Older looking Mr Ratburn glares at Binky. Binky walks over to take his seat and notices a catgirl with black and white fur, named Roxanne, in his seat.  
"Hey! Your in my seat." Binky angrily says.  
Roxanne confusing say, "What are you talking about, Binky? You sit on the other side of the room."  
"Binky, are you done disrupting the class today?" Mr Ratburn shouts.  
Binky apologies to Mr Ratburn because he distrubed the class. The rest of the day he wonder what is going on. Everything is different! Finally Three o'clock comes around and the class is dismissed.  
Binky walks up to Mr Ratburn and confusingly ask, "Why didn't you collect the Civil War papers?"  
"Those aren't due until next wednesday." Mr. Ratburn says before he rushes out the room.  
Binky stand in the room for about 20 minutes stun at situation. He really is now wondering what the heck is going on. Binky then leaves the room and walks outside.  
  
Binkys hears a voice say from behind him, "Hey, Binky! You mom says emergency came up and she not able to pick you up today." Binky turns around and look at an aardvark girl and asks, "Who are you?"  
"How can you forget who I am? I've known you for over five years!" the girl screams, "And we were in Mr. Ratburns third grade class last year! So how can you forget that?"  
"Ummm ...." Binky says with a confuse expression on his face.  
Mrs. Read pulls up and says "Sorry, I'm late D.W."  
Binkys looks shocked. The Read car drives off away from the school. Binky started to walk home from Lakewood Elementary. All of a sudden he hears a familiar voice.  
"Binky.... Binky .... Wake up!. You're going to be late for school."  
  
Binky wakes up and notice his mom was in the room and he asks, "What's going on?"  
"You slept though your alarm clock. Hurry up and get ready for school" Mrs. Barnes says.  
"Mom" Binky says after realizing he doesn't want to repeat third grade.  
"Yes, Binky?" Mrs. Barnes says.  
Binky quietly says, "Is Ms. Ratika still able to help me with passing third grade?"  
Mrs. Barnes giggles a little and says "Of course, Sweetie. She only offer to help you yesterday I doubt she change her mind in one day."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Inspiration

Not Again! Chapter 3: Inspiration.  
  
After Mr. Ratburn finished taking attendance, Binky storms into the room. Binky chest tightens up because the glare Mr. Ratburn giving him reminds him of his frightening nightmare.  
"Leave you Civil War paper on my desk." Mr. Ratburn commands.  
Binky snap out of the trance the glare put him into. He removes the half-writen Civil War paper from his backpack. Then he quickly takes his seat.  
The rest of the day felt like eternity because Binky couldn't clear his mind of the horrible nightmare he had. At last school came to an end for the day. Everyone but Binky was celebrating because it was Friday.  
Binky frowns at the thought of not having any fun since he grounded. Binky walks over to the family car and made a sigh when he sat down.  
"Rough day, Sweetie?" Mrs. Barnes asks  
"It's not the day that bad." Binky explains, "It's that my weekend will be long and boring."  
Mrs Barnes says in a comforting tone, "I'm sure you will have a blast being tutor by Ms. Ratika."  
"Yeah, right." Binky softly mumbles.  
  
The doorbell rang at the Ratika residence. The door opens and Ms. Ratika greets Binky and his mother. Binky is surprise by all the questions Ms. Ratika is asking him about school.  
Binky doubtfully says, "How is that information even going to help me?"  
"I guess you will have to see" Ms. Ratika vaguely states.  
Binky experience from the next few days made him understand what Ms. Ratika was referring to. All the questions were relating to his learning- style.  
Before Binky knew it, he was no longer grounded. But to more of a surprise his grades on tests improved drastically and he no longer had the horrible feeling of failing third grade.  
  
All the students at Lakewood Elementary are excited because there was only one week left of school before summer vacation.  
"This summer is going to be the greatest!" Muffy says.  
"Yeah" Buster happily says, "I'm going to visit my Dad again."  
Arthur sadly sighs  
"Ah! Cheer up. Arthur." Francine sarcastically says, "I'm sure you will find something interesting to do."  
"Settle down" Mr. Ratburns says.  
Silence fills the classroom then Mr. Ratburn continued to lecture until the final bell rang.  
"Remember you have a spelling test tomorrow!" Mr. Ratburn says as he dismisses the class. Then he pulls Binky aside and says, "There a matter I wish to address with you in Mr. Haney office."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Accused

Not Again! Chapter 4: Accused  
  
It was a long walk down the hallway to Mr. Haney's office. Binky gulp and thought about what happen the last few times he been taken to Mr. Haney. He curiously wonders what they found out and who tattled on him. Finally, Mr. Ratburn and Binky enter Mr. Haney's office. "Have a seat." Mr. Haney says as he points at the chair.  
Binky is certain now the issue was something bad. Binky then sat down knowing it was going to be a while before he would be able to leave.  
"Mr. Ratburn would you like to explain this situation to Binky?" Mr Haney nervously says.  
"Of course I can." Mr. Ratburn says accusing voice, "I figure you probably know why you're here. Did you figure you wouldn't get caught with your hands in the cookie jar?"  
"What are you talking about?" Binky confusing asks, "I didn't not steal any of Ms. MacGrady's cookies."  
"What someone stole cookies?" Mr. Haney panicky asks, "If you know who, tell me now."  
"Umm." Mr. Ratburn says, "It's just a figure of speech. The reason we have to."  
Mr. Haney says in relief, "Thank goodness. The conference tonight will have food."  
Mr. Ratburn then continues from were he got cut-off. "The reason that needs to be discussed is your grades on the last few tests."  
"Phew, so I'm getting rewarded for doing well?" Binky excitedly says.  
"Reward for what you done? Are you serious?" Mr. Ratburn says.  
Binky got a confuse look on his face and asks, "What have I done?"  
"Cheated! Isn't it obvious, I taught you for almost two years! What other logical conclusion is there!" Mr. Ratburn explains.  
"What?" Binky says.  
Mr. Haney sadly says, "Yes, cheating is a big concern and I'm afraid the punishment for this crime is expulsion."  
Binky was even more shock when he heard he was getting expelled for something he didn't do. Binky expresses to both Mr. Ratburn and Mr. Haney that he was innocent. While they were discussing the issue there was a knock on the door. It was Mrs. Barnes. Mr. Haney explains the situation to her, then the Barnes leave.  
  
"That's terrible!" Ms. Ratika says.  
Mrs. Barnes sadly says, "I couldn't say anything that would change their minds on it."  
Ms. Ratika frowns and asks, "How is Binky doing?"  
"Not so well." Mrs. Barnes says in a concern tone, "I should check up on him."  
Mrs. Barnes leaves Ms. Ratika place. Then Ms. Ratika thinks for a while, hoping that she might figure out a way to help Binky.  
Ms. Ratika picks up the phone and calls the school and asks if Mr. Ratburn can return her call when he gets a chance. Luckily, Mr. Ratburn was on break time.  
"Hello." Mr. Ratburn says.  
"Hi, this Ms. Ratika. I've been tutoring Binky Barnes." Mrs. Ratika says, "I was quite distress to hear that Binky been expelled."  
"He was caught cheating." Mr. Ratburn explains.  
"Oh!" Ms. Ratika says, "I assume you found him with notes or looking at another students paper."  
"I've been teaching him for two years. I can sense he was cheating." Mr. Ratburn explains.  
"So you accused him with no evidence!" Ms. Ratika says, "You should give him a second chance."  
"I know it was cheating!" Mr Ratburn ferrous says.  
"I know how you feel." Ms. Ratika says calmly, "But isn't harsh to be expelled on an assumption. Can you at least give him some sort of a chance?"  
Mr Raburns sign, "I need to get going. Recess is almost over."  
"Okay, Bye then." Ms. Ratika says.  
Ratika hangs up the phone and sat down frustrated at Mr. Ratburns ignorance.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Punished Either Way

Not Again! Chapter 5: Punished either way.  
  
While Mr. Ratburn was sitting down and doing one of his favorite things, correcting exams, an idea for a good second chance came to him. Mr. Ratburn thinks to himself I will prove to the crazy tutor, who calls me this afternoon. I was right about Binky cheating. Mr. Ratburn doubts Binky would even do the second chance since he knows none of his students would volunteer to take a test that not required.  
The next day Mr. Ratburn went to Mr. Haney office and describe the situation of the concerning tutor.  
"She made me feel guilty about the entire expulsion issue." Mr. Ratburn explains.  
Mr Haney says, "What kind of second chance do you have in mind?"  
"A comprehensive test on everything I cover this year." Mr Raburns says with a grin on his face.  
"Hmm. Do you think Binky would even accepts that offer?" Mr. Haney questions.  
"Well, he might." Mr. Ratburn says, "He really doesn't have many choices."  
"I'll call the Barnes, right a way and let them know the news." Mr. Haney states.  
  
"Binky, can you come downstairs." Mrs. Barnes shouts from the kitchen.  
When Binky came down the stairs he saw Ms. Ratika and his mother smiling. He wonders what was up because neither one of them should be happy at a time like this.  
"I got good new and I got bad news." Mrs. Barnes announces  
Binky asks, "What is it?"  
"Well, the good news is that Mr. Haney giving you a chance to prove yourself innocent." Mrs. Barnes says then gulps, "But the bad news is that the chance is a test."  
"A test. No way!" Binky exclaims.  
Ms. Ratika says, "You should take it, Binky."  
"Why?" Binky screams.  
"Because if you don't, Mr. Ratburn will be convinced you cheated. Your expulsion will also haunt you for the rest of your life." Ms. Ratika explains, "Anyhow, I know you can prove Mr. Ratburn wrong. Isn't that satisfactory enough?"  
Binky chuckles at him proving Mr. Ratburn was wrong.  
"You have until tomorrow to decide." Mrs. Barnes states.  
Binky says, "I will try. I got nothing to lose."  
  
A few days later, it was time for Binky to clear his name. Binky arrived at Lakewood Elementary and realize Mr. Haney was outside waiting for him.  
Mrs. Barnes kisses her son goodbye and wishes him the best of luck.  
"You ready?" asks Mr. Haney.  
Binky nods. Then he and Mr. Haney walk into the school and head for Haney's office. Walking down the dark hallway Binky could see thousands of eyes starting at him. That and the whispering sounds made him feel like an inmate on death row. At last Binky enters the office realizing that Ratburn test could possibly be harsher punishment then the death sentence.  
"You must finish this before lunchtime." Mr. Haney says as he lays a thirty-page thick test in front of Binky.  
An unpleasant image fills Binky's mind.  
  
Ratburn is writing up the test while eating a package of nail at his kitchen table.  
Ratburn evilly chuckles, "This is my greatest plan ever! Binky will pay even more dearly for his cheating ways. Mahaha! Expulsion wouldn't even come close to the torture of this test."  
  
Binky shivers then begins taking Ratburn's torturous test. Binky barely completes the test before lunchtime then Binky sighs and leaves for home.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. Good News

Not Again! Chapter 6: Good News  
  
Arthur and the gang are chilling out in the Sugar Bowl when Binky enter though the door with a huge grin upon his face.  
"Hey, guys." Binky says.  
"Hi, Binky." Arthur responds, "What's new?"  
"Only the best thing in the world." Binky excitedly says, "I proved Mr. Ratburn wrong.  
Binky turns around and starts to walk away. The gang looks at each other in confusion.  
Arthur asks, "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well." Binky says, "I don't mean to brag but Ratburn got stuck on a trap that he meant to put me into."  
"Wow!" Francine exclaims, "How did you manage to do that?"  
"You know when he accused me of cheating and I was expelled." Binky says, "Then he gave me a second chance. You know how he loves to give tests. Well, he gave me a monstrous thirty-page test."  
Buster shivers in fear.  
"I pass it! And no longer expelled from school." Binky says cheerfully.  
"Wow. That great." Arthur comments.  
Binky then ran off into the other direction to tell the rest of the world about his good news.  
"I didn't even know Binky got expelled." Arthur states.  
"Neither did I. That has to be one hell of a feeling to beat Ratburn at his own game." Francine excitedly says, "That calls for a celebration."  
"We should throw him a party." Muffy brilliantly says.  
Buster says, "Yeah and Arthur's dad can make the food."  
"That a great idea." Arthur says.  
  
A couple days later Arthur walks up to Binky and asks, "Hey, you want to hang out and my place?"  
"Sure, Arthur." Binky responds.  
Binky and Arthur arrive at the Read residence and to Binky's surprise the gang was there and was fancy decorated.  
"Wow, what's this all about?" Binky asks.  
"We decided we all should celebrate your victory against the Rat!" Francine explains.  
"Awesome. You guys are the best." Binky says.  
Binky felt even better that his friends would go though so much trouble to have a party to celebrate his success. The rest of the afternoon they all party like there was no tomorrow.  
  
The End. 


End file.
